


Follow Your Heart

by Mizukixx96



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magic, Magic Revealed, Romance, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukixx96/pseuds/Mizukixx96
Summary: Evelyn was taken in a raised by Gaius when she was a baby. Now 20 years later she has become a great Physician and enjoys her quiet life. However when Merlin arrives in Camelot and destinies start to unfold Evelyn's world will forever change and she discovers things she never knew about herself.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin/Original Female Character (Arthurian)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Meeting Merlin

Sunlight shining through the small window in Evelyn's room woke her up that morning. She rolled over and buried her face further into the pillow wanting to get more sleep. However that didn't last long as Gaius shouted to her from the next room "Evelyn! Wake up! I need you to go into the forest and collect some herbs for me" 

Evelyn groaned as she rolled over to face the ceiling, another day of collecting herbs, making potions and healing the sick awaited her. She loved her job here at Camelot but sometimes she just wished that something exciting would happen for a change. She quickly got up and changed into a light blue dress with a dark blue apron before exiting her small chambers she braided her long brown hair so that it wouldn't get in the way.

Gaius was sat at the table eating some porridge that Evelyn didn't feel like eating. Grabbing her basket she hurried over to Guise giving him a hug and leaving before he'd force her to sit and eat. She knew he only did it because he loved her and was worried for her wellbeing. Evelyn wasn't really a breakfast person she'd much rather have an apple or something that she found on the way. 

Entering the main courtyard she looked around confused as to why there were so many people rushing about. Spotting her friend Gwen trying to get through the crowd Evelyn quickly made her way over to her friend. Her and Gwen had been friends since she could remember they were practically sisters. Gwen was always there for Evelyn when she needed her most, they'd known each other since childhood.

"Evelyn!" Gwen called happily upon seeing her friend

"Gwen, do you know what's going on?" 

A sad look crossed Gwen's face "it's an execution. They found someone suspected of using Magic" 

Evelyn felt her chest tighten, she didn't understand how Uther could see all magic as bad. In her eyes these people had done nothing to hurt anyone yet they had to die.

"Well then I best take my time collecting herbs for Gaius. I hate these things" 

"I know" Gwen gave her a sympathetic look "oh! Here take an apple" Gwen grabbed an apple from her basket and handed it to Evelyn who refused causing Gwen to give her a pointed look "Eve come on. I know you haven't had breakfast yet so please just take it"

"Fine" Evelyn gave Gwen a small smile "Thank you" 

The two girl said their goodbye and parted ways planning to meet up later on once they'd both finished their duties. Evelyn walked slowly through the town while eating her apple. She enjoyed walking through the town and watching the people go about their dally lives, it was somewhat calming to her.

After a short walk she made it to the outskirts of the forest and started collecting the herbs that they were running low on. Evelyn always liked to make sure the herb stock was full if it was left up to Gaius they'd always be running low.

Gaius was like a father to Evelyn he was the only parent she'd ever known. He had told her that her parents had died but nothing more. Evelyn would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious about them she had wanted to know more but Gaius wouldn't say. She wanted to know more but honestly she happy with the life she had and she didn't want to push Gaius into telling her, she owed that man so much after everything he'd done for her over the past 20 years. 

After she'd determined that there were enough herbs to last them quite a while Evelyn started to trek back to town praying that the execution was over. She hated these days knowing that the King would throw a feast to celebrate it. Celebrating a mans death just didn't feel right to her, she hated it but luckily she would not have to attend tonight. 

Arriving back in the main courtyard Evelyn noticed that the execution was over. However there was an old woman stood there shouting angrily at the King.

"You took my son so I shall take something from you. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son or a son" she spat at the King.

"Arrest her!" Uther shouted, but before the guards could get to her she disappeared in a cloud of smoke causing everyone to gasp in horror. Evelyn felt somewhat sorry for the mother after all she had just lost her son.

Before heading back to the physicians chambers she decided to have a look round the market for anything she might need. After finding nothing of interest she decided it was best to go back and start work on some remedies to let Gaius rest for the afternoon. 

When she finally made it to the physicians chamber she noticed a young boy talking to Guise.

"Ah Evelyn come meet Merlin. I told you he'd be staying here from now on" Guise said happily 

The young man turned around and smiled. Evelyn noticed that he was about the same age as her and had piercing blue eyes that caught hers as he smiled. "Hello I'm Evelyn it's a pleasure to meet you Merlin"

"Likewise umm so you work for Gaius?"

"Ever since I was little, he practically raised me" Evelyn gave him a small smile "let me show you where to put your things" 

Evelyn lead Merlin up the small staircase that lead to the spare room. It was small with a bed, a chair and small storage spaces. Merlin looked around in wonder at the room "so this is all mine?"

"Yeah i know it's not much"

"Thank you it's perfect. But where do you sleep?"

"There's a small room downstairs that's mine. It's a bit smaller than this but it's home" she smiled softly, Gaius had wanted her to take the bigger room when she'd got older but she loved the other one too much, even if it could just fit a bed. It was her home and she felt comfortable there.

"Anyway I'll leave you to settle in I have work to do" Evelyn headed for the door but then stopped before leaving "I could give you a tour of the castle tomorrow if you'd like?" 

"Oh um yes that would be great thank you Evelyn" Merlin smiled softly at her before he went back to unpacking.

Evelyn headed downstairs and immediately got started on mixing herbs while thinking about the new boy. So far she liked him he seemed kind and polite but there was something different about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. Despite that she could tell that they were going to become good friends as time went by. But what she didn't know was that meeting Merlin was forever going to change her life.


	2. The Dragon's Call

The next morning Evelyn awoke early and dressed in a light green dress. Today she was showing Merlin around the castle while she did rounds of giving people their medication. A load crash startled Evelyn and she opened her door to see Merlin mopping up water.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Merlin and Gaius said in unison. This caused Evelyn to raise her eyebrows in suspicion at how quickly the two had answered. They were both acting suspiciously but she chose to ignore it. She had promised to show Merlin round the castle today.

"Gaius is it okay if I show Merlin round the castle now? Or do you want him to stay?"

"Of course dear. Minds as well take these with you" he said handing some medicines to Merlin "now remember to tell Sir Olwin not to drink it all at once"

Merlin nodded as he followed Evelyn towards the door but before they could leave Gaius called out "and don't get into trouble you two!" 

Merlin and Evelyn just smiled before making their way through the castle, Evelyn showing him where everything was. The two of them chatted a little as Evelyn showed Merlin around delivering potions on the way. She couldn't help but giggle at Merlins behaviour when Sir Olwin ended up drinking the medication all at once. 

So far Evelyn rather liked Merlin, he was easy to get along with and he made her smile. She could definitely get used to having him around. Sometimes it did get lonely for her in the castle, Gwen was always with Morgana therefore she had no one of her own age to talk to. 

"This is the training ground" Evelyn pointed out as they walked to an area outside surrounded by Knights "and these are the Knights of Camelot"

She noticed that Merlins attention was one one knight who was tormenting one of the poor servants by making him run round the training grounds holding one of the targets as the knight in question was throwing knifes at him. Upon closer inspection however Evelyn noticed that it wasn't a knight but Prince Arthur himself. Evelyn sighed at the princes behaviour, her and Arthur had been friends when they were younger but over the years they had drifted apart gradually. The King had a part to play in that he didn't want his son being friends with a peasant, he thought it was improper that the two of them were so close. However Evelyn took to going hunting with Arthur and the Knights claiming that if something happened then they'd need a physician with them. Surprisingly the King agreed. Plus she rather enjoyed the activity. 

Merlins voice snapped Evelyn out of her thoughts "come on that's enough, you've had your fun my friend"

Oh no Evelyn thought to herself as she rushed over to Merlin. She needed to shut him up before he got himself into serious trouble. She grabbed onto Merlin's arm and tried to drag him away "Merlin just leave it okay"

"No, who does he think he is treating people that way?" Merlin removed his arm from her grip and turned to continue glaring at Arthur.

"Well actually he's-"

"And who are you?" The annoyed voice of Arthur cut her off

"Oh I'm Merlin" Merlin held his hand out for Arthur to shake. The prince ignored it stepping closer to Merlin the annoyed look on his face slowly turning to anger.

"So I don't know you? And yet you called me friend?" Arthur questioned 

"Yeah that was my mistake" Merlin chuckled slightly as Arthur nodded his head "I'd never have a friend that could be such an ass"

"Merlin!" Evelyn hissed. She couldn't believe that he'd actually called the Prince an ass, he was definitely getting thrown in the dungeons for that comment. She just prayed that he didn't make it any worse. Merlin turned to her with a small proud smile on his face which quickly vanished once he caught the scowl she was sending him. 

Arthur had a shocked look on his face before it quickly turned to anger at the boy stood in front of him. Finally Arthur composed himself and spoke "Nor I one that could be so stupid. Tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"What?"

"Would you like to find out?" Arthur smirked at the confused look on Merlins face. Evelyn desperately wanted to stop Merlin from doing something stupid but as she started to walk towards the bickering duo Arthur shot her a look that said "Don't" making Evelyn stop and scowl at the prince. 

"Oh I wouldn't if I were you, you have no idea what I can do" Merlin said

Arthur laughed along with the rest of the rest of the Knights. A sizeable crowed had gathered at this point to see who was stupid enough to challenge the Prince "Come on then!" 

Arthur taunted Merlin repeatedly too see what he would do. To Evelyn's surprise Merlin went to punch him but Arthur quickly caught his arm and trapped it behind his back effectively stopping Merlin. Evelyn let out a gasp not believing what Merlin had tried to do, she knew this would warrant a serious punishment.

"I could have you thrown in jail for that"

"Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin spat

"No, but I'm his son, Arthur" a look of shock and realisation crossed Merlins face. He glanced at Evelyn seeing her shaking her head in disappointment at his actions, now he knew why she wanted him to stop and he felt like and idiot for not listening to her.

"Guards! Take him" Arthur yelled. Two guards came and grabbed Merlin by his arms as they dragged him towards the cells. As they passed Evelyn she whispered "I'll do what I can" 

Merlin gave her a nervous smile as the guards continued to drag him away. Evelyn made her way over to Arthur who was picking up his sword. "You highness" 

She bowed as Arthur turned to her with a questioning gaze "yes Evelyn what is it?"

"Please don't be too harsh with Merlin. He didn't mean anything by it, he's just new around here and-"

"I'm sorry Evelyn but you know I can't. Time in a cell might teach that idiot some respect" 

"Please Arthur, how about just one night? I'm pretty sure he'll learn from that" 

The prince sighed "fine I'll keep him in for one night but there's a catch" a wicked smile crossed Arthur's face "he has to go in the stocks"

Evelyn sighed but agreed that it was fair. She was happy that Arthur listened to her still even if they weren't as close as they'd once been.

When Evelyn entered the physicians chambers she saw Gaius putting stew into bowls. She quickly headed over and sat down at the table realising for the first time that she'd eaten nothing but an apple all day.

"Evelyn where is Merlin?" 

"Jail" She answered while shovelling a spoon of stew into her mouth

"What?!" 

"He called Arthur an ass and then tried to punch him"

"Oh...that idiot!" Gauis exclaimed coming to sit across from Evelyn.

"It's okay. I managed to get Arthur to agree to only letting him stay for one night. But there uh is a catch"

"Oh and what might that be?"

"He has to be in the stocks all morning" Evelyn and Gaius looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out into a fit of laughter. 

"Hopefully that will help learn his lesson" Evelyn nodded and continued eating her stew. Even though Merlin had been a complete fool she had to admit that she was starting to like him. In the short amount of time that she'd known Merlin Evelyn found him to be sweet, kind and smart, well sometimes smart. Evelyn had to admit that she was happy to have someone her age to talk to, yes she had Gwen but she was mostly busy with Morgana. Evelyn could see Merlin becoming a good friend in the future, that is if he stopped trying to punch princes and getting himself locked in jail. 

The next morning Evelyn was wondering around the streets of Camelot, helping anyone that needed it and looking at the market stalls for supplies she may need. She was going to pay Merlin a little visit at the stocks to see how he was doing. As she was walking towards where the loud cheering was coming from a familiar voice called out to her. 

"Evie!" Gwen ran to her side and greeted her with a smile "how are you?" 

"I'm very well thank you Gwen. Where are you headed" 

"To see the boy, you know the one that stood up to Arthur"

"Ah yes Merlin, I'm going to see him as well. More to tell him off though" both girls laughed and they continued to walk while talking about any random topic that would come to mind. Evelyn was glad that she had a true friend like Gwen by her side, someone she could confide in and tell all her worried too. Gwen was truly one of a kind. 

As they approached where Merlin was they saw the children scurry away, presumably to go gather more vegetable to throw. As they approached Merlin glanced at them and smiled nervously why awkwardly trying to wave. 

"Merlin. This is my friend Gwen" Evelyn pointed at her friend who gave Merlin a big smile 

"Hello, I would shake you hand but..." He trailed off as he tried to move his hands but failed due to the restricted movement of being in the stocks. 

"Oh no it's okay! I just wanted you to know that I thought you were really brave to stand up to Arthur yesterday. Wasn't he Evie"

"Well it was stupid" Gwen gave her friend a pointed look "but still Gwen's right. Arthur can be a...bully sometimes" 

"Yes. And some people are very impressed with what you did" Merlins cheeks tinted pink as he looked down at the ground. He definitely didn't expect this to happen when he saw the two girls heading his way.

"Well umm thank you." He turned to Evelyn and nodded "and thank you for well you know" 

"It was no problem really, just try not to pick anymore fights with the prince okay? I don't know if I can persuade him a second time" Merlin nodded

"I'll try not to. But if there were a next time I bet I could beat him"

Evelyn rolled her eyes as Gwen softly chuckled "really? Because you don't seem like a very muscular save the world kind of guy, like Arthur is. I-I mean I'm not saying your not strong it's just...well Arthur is well...." 

Gwen trailed off while Merlin looked at her in shock. Meanwhile Evelyn was trying her hardest to hold in the laughter that so desperately wanted to escape. Before anyone could say anything else a group of laughing children appeared Holding baskets of vegetables. Merlin sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk anymore. "Well ladies it's been wonderful talking to you but my fans await" 

Both girls laughed as they ran past the stocks just missing being hit by a tomato as they went. Soon after leaving Merlin the two friends said goodbye and parted ways. Gwen was going to tend to the Lady Morgana while Evelyn finished tending to the ill and collected some more herbs. 

By the time Evelyn was finished with her days work she was tired, she dragged her feet as she entered her bed chambers. It wasn't late but she was already exhausted. Evelyn saw no harm in having a quick nap before she had to make dinner.

However she didn't get much sleep before she heard Merlin and Gaius storming into the Physician chambers with raised voices. Evelyn just decided to sit and listen instead of going out there and making the situation awkward. She listened carefully to the conversation curious as to what had gotten Gaius so angry. 

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" She heard Merlin shout. Evelyn rolled her eyes immediately knowing who he was talking about, if he picked another fight with Arthur she was going to be furious. However all thought vanished once Gauis said his next words.

"Magic must be studied! Mastered and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks. You need to learn to control yourself Merlin!" Evelyn was frozen on the bed, confusion struck her at Gais's words. Did Merlin have magic? Her question was quickly answered by Merlins next words.

"What is there to master?! I could move objects like that before I could talk. I don't want to control it! If I don't have magic then what have I got?" There was a pause before Merlin said in a softer voice "I'm a nobody and I always will be. If I can't use magic...then I might as well die" 

Silenced followed, the only sound that could be heard was Merlins door closing as he stepped inside. Evelyn was in shock at the discovery that Merlin had magic. She was on the verge of tears at his last statement, the sadness in his voice had broken her. Evelyn was probably one of the few people in Camelot that disagreed with the Kings views on magic, he only saw the evil in it whereas she saw much more. Evelyn thoughts turned to her parents, Gauis never really talked about them and pain would always cross his features when she asked so she just stopped. Her parents disappeared 20 years ago around the time that the King had banished magic. Deep down she knew it wasn't a coincidence although she chose not to think about it. She suspected that her parents may have practiced magic, although Gauis would constantly deny it. This was why Evelyn always chose to believe that there were those who used magic for good and she could tell that Merlin was one of them.

Wiping her cheeks free of the spilled over tears Evelyn slowly rose from her bed, she took a minute to compose herself as she slowly opened the door to her room. Gauis back was facing her and she saw him stiffen at the sound the creaking door made. He turned a face her a sad defeated look graced his features.

"Evelyn" he whispered softly

"It is okay Gauis. You know how I feel about magic, you know I would never tell the King. I just" she sighed 

"Come here my child" Gauis pulled Evelyn into a hug. He somehow knew that this had brought up the thought of her parents and needed to comfort her. After a few moments Evelyn slowly pulled away and picked up the bowl of water a cloth.

"He got into another fight with Arthur didn't he?" Gauis nodded "I think I'll go talk to him if that's okay?" 

"I think that would be good for him. He needs someone to talk to. A friend" Evelyn nodded at Gauis as she made her way towards Merlins room. She quietly opened the door and softly shut it behind her. Merlins head shot up as he looked at her in confusion.

"Evelyn? What are you doing here?" 

"I heard you got into another fight with Arthur. Take you shirt off so I can look at the wounds" Evelyn tried to keep the slight blush off her cheeks and Merlin sat up and removed his shirt. She quickly sat down next to him on the bed and started dabbing the cool damp cloth of his skin.

"Let's hear it then, tell me how much of an idiot I am" Merlin sighed out. The look of defeat on his face made Evelyn's heart give a slight pang. 

"Not this time" she whispered setting the bowl of water on the floor "I heard everything Merlin"

Merlin looked at her in confusion before realisation slowly dawned on him and a look of pure terror made its way onto his face. "What?" He chocked out.

"Do not worry Merlin, your secret is safe with me. I don't agree with Uther, I believe that there are people that use magic for good. And your one of those people Merlin" She softly said

"I'm nothing special"

"Of course you are Merlin. You were given this power for a reason, you just have to figure out what that reason is" She smiled at him as Merlin turned to face her.

"You really believe that?" He questioned unsure if she actually meant it or not.

"of course I do Merlin" What Merlin did next surprised her greatly. He pulled her into a tight hug and buried his face into her shoulder. She slowly returned the hug once she felt a slight wetness on her shoulder from Merlins silent tears. The two didn't talk they just sat there in a comfortable silence as the new found friends hugged each other. 

The next day was filled with more chores and tending to the ill for Evelyn. She hadn't seen Merlin all but she guessed that was because Gaius was running him ragged. As the evening drew nearer Evelyn made her way into her small chambers to get ready for the feast. She decided to wear her most formal dress for the occasion as lady Helena would be singing. She wore a pale pink dress with long bell sleeves, it was a birthday present from Gaius. She undid the braid that was in her hair allowing it to cascade in waves down her back. 

Upon hearing the voices of Gauis and Merlin, Evelyn made her way into the main room. Upon seeing her Gaius exclaimed how pretty she looked which caused Merlin to turn. Upon seeing her Merlin froze and looked like he was struggling to talk. 

"Good"

"Good?" Evelyn rose an eyebrow at him

"I-I mean you look good. You know pink, it's a colour that looks good" He swallowed thickly "...on you" 

Evelyn and Gauis were trying hard to hold in their laughter and Merlins rambling. Once everyone had managed to compose themselves the three of them made their way down to the great hall where the banquet was being held. As they walked in Merlin looked round in wonder at everything and everyone. They saw Arthur laughing in the corner with some other Knights but he quickly stopped once he spotted Merlin. Evelyn looked at Merlin puzzled but he just shrugged his shoulders at her. 

The Lady Morgana walked in wearing the most beautiful dress that Evelyn had ever seen. Of course most of the men were practically drooling over her, Merlin being one of them. Evelyn kicked Merlin as Gauis scolded him.

"Keep an eye on him Evelyn and make sure he doesn't get into trouble" was the last thing Gauis said to them before leaving.

Evelyn spotted a friend of hers standing in the corner, she was one of the servants that always helped at feat and she hadn't seen her in a while. After telling Merlin not to get into any trouble she left him alone. 

Merlin started after Evelyn and a voice spoke to his left "she's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah" Merlin mumbled not taking his eyes off Evelyn. 

"She's going to be a great queen one day" 

Merlin glanced at Gwen in confusion "what? Who?" 

"Morgana?" Who did you think I was talking able?" 

"Err no one" Merlin mumbled as he pretended to look busy to hide his embarrassment at the topic of conversation. He wasn't used to these kind of events, truth be told he was nervous. He wanted Gauis or Evelyn here with him so that they could help him get through this. As if on queue Evelyn walked back over giving him a small smile as she stopped in front of him. 

"Come on Lady Helena is about to sing. You don't want to miss this" She dragged Merlin to the side of the hall as everyone else took their seats in anticipation. The King announced Lady Helena and she began singing. Evelyn was right the woman did have a lovely voice. 

However Merlin sensed that something wasn't right, his thoughts were confirmed when people started falling to sleep at the tables. He glanced at Evelyn and saw her eyes fluttering shut as she swayed on the spot next to him. Merlin quickly caught her limp form before she could hit the hard ground. He gently placed her on the ground before placing his hands over his ears to block out the sound of her voice. 

Merlin noticed Lady Helena moving towards the Kings table, her eyes fixed on Arthur as she pulled a dagger from her dress. Merlin panicked not knowing what to do he looked around for something to stop the woman. His eyes finally fixed on the chandelier handing from the ceiling. I concentrated on it before his eyes flashed and the chain snapped sending the chandelier crashing down on top of her. 

As the enchanting song finished the guests started to rouse from their slumber? People looked around in confusion at the cobwebs that surrounded them. A small groan from below Merlin caused him to look down at Evelyn who was sat up looking round in confusion. Merlin helped her back onto her feet as she looked around in confusion.

"What happened? Why was I on the floor?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'll explain later" he whispered back. Shocked gasped filled the room as the once thought to be lady Helena transformed into the old woman who had threatened Arthur's life days ago. She started at the King with a rage filled gaze as she used the last of her strength to throw the knife at the prince. 

Merlin didn't even think as he slowed down the knife, letting go of Evelyn to run and pull Arthur out the way effectively saving the Prince's life. Both mean started at the knife that had embedded itself into the chair that Arthur was just sat on. The Prince turned to took at Merlin in shock clearly at a loss for words. Both men stood as they saw the King approaching.

"You saved my boys life. A Debt must be repaid"

"Oh no really your highness" Merlin stuttered

"No this calls for a great reward! You shall have a position in the royal household, as prince Arthur's man servant!" With that the King walked away from the two shocked males who clearly weren't that happy with the Kings decision. Everyone in the room clapped as Evelyn chucked earning a glare from the Prince and his new man servant.


	3. Valiant Part I: Let The Tournament Begin

Evelyn was fixing breakfast when Merlin stumbled down the steps from his room. It was his first day as Arthur's servant today and Evelyn wanted to make sure he was well fed before he left. He sat down at the table as she placed a bowl in front of him, he silently thanked her before eating. Evelyn sat down opposite him and smiled "so, excited for your first day as Arthur's servant then?"

"No" he grumbled with a mouth full of porridge causing her to giggle.

"Oh come on Arthur's not that bad. He can actually be quite nice when he wants to be"

"really? Because so far he's been nothing but an ass!" They both laughed "but I guess it's my destiny to protect him"

"Destiny?" Evelyn asked confused. She knew he was born with magic and she believed there was a reason for it, but was being Arthur's personal servant really his destiny? Merlin looked up at her a shy smile on his face "uh I'll explain later. I've got to go help Arthur train for the tournament" 

"Okay, good luck!" She yelled as he rushed out of the room almost tripping over the table leg in the process. Evelyn couldn't help but smile at the strange boy who was becoming her friend. Evelyn didn't really have many friends. Now that she thought about it Gwen was really her only friends, and well the lady Morgana in a way as well. Sure her and Arthur used to be friends but they were more acquaintances now so she was happy to gain another friend in Merlin. The fact he had magic didn't bother her in the slightest, she was actually quite fascinated by it in fact. 

At that moment Gaius came in and Evelyn shot him a small smile as he handed her a list of people in the castle that required a physician. She mainly got the easier cases as Gaius felt with the more serious ones until her training was complete. So Evelyn spent the rest of the day tending to patients and making healing drafts. 

Evelyn had just sat down to start reading as she had some spare time on her hands, it was rather late so she saw no point in studying at this hour. When Merlin slammed open the door startling her slightly, he looked terrible his hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked exhausted. "So how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius asked

"Ugh, can you hear clanging" Merlin rubbed his head and plopped himself down on the chair beside Evelyn. She gave him a small smile and started to lightly rub his shoulders. "It was horrible and I still have to learn all that tournament etiquette by morning. Onhríne actung bregdan!" Merlin chanted. Evelyn watched in awe as the book slid across the table and opened to the correct page.

"Wow" she whispered as she looked at Merlin with a smile only to find that he was already looking at her with a brighter smile of his own. Gaius smacked the back of both their heads causing them to yelp slightly.

"What was that for?!" Merlin whined 

"What have I to,d you about using magic like that?" He then turned to Evelyn "and you don't encourage him" 

"Well if he could actually move his arms then maybe he would've picked up the book" Evelyn retorted as she started stretching and massaging Merlins arms. She felt sorry for him knowing the list of duties that Arthur must have set for him, it was only going to get worse.

"You should listen to her Gaius. By the time I've finished all my duties I probably won't be able to move at all" 

Gaius sighed at the both of them as he stretched out Merlins other arm. He could already tell that the two were going to get into plenty of trouble together at how fast they were bonding. However Gaius would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy looking after them because he did. Evelyn was like a daughter to him and he could tell that Merlin was becoming like a son. He smiled at the two who were currently laughing together over something Evelyn had said about Arthur. He was happy to see Evelyn smiling as it had seemed to be a rare occurrence as of late, maybe because she hadn't seen Gwen as often, who was practically the young girls only friend. He knew from Humiths letter that Merlin had no real friends either, no one to share his secret with, but looking at the two of them now he could tell there was a bond between them.

"Arthur had duties to you know?" He spoke up causing the two to look up at him. 

"Yeah I know." Evelyn grumbled. She knew all too well about how important Arthur's duties were, apparently they were more important then his friends. Well his commoner friends anyway. Merlin snorted clearly not noticing the upset in Evelyn's voice "yeah must be really hard having all the glory...and the girls" 

"He's the Prince, a lot is expected of him" Merlin winced as Gaius stretched his arm out one last time before patting his shoulder. Merlin rubbed his shoulder which still hurt slightly and mumbled "that makes two of us. I have to protect the Royal prat" 

"Is that your big destiny you were talking about?" Evelyn asked curious. Merlin and Gaius shared a look before Merlin turned to her "we think so yeah"

"That's a big destiny" if it really was Merlins destiny to protect Arthur then Evelyn could understand why Merlin had a lot of weight on his shoulders. Not only did he have to hide his magic from everyone but he also had to protect the future king. 

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen I think I'm going to retire for the night" she began to stand and head towards her bed chambers but turned around after a couple steps "oh and Merlin I'll take you to Gwen in the morning. She can help you with the armour"

Merlin smiled at her "thank you Evelyn and uh goodnight"

"Goodnight Merlin"

Early the next morning Evelyn and Merlin made it to Gwen's house a couple of hours before the tournament was meant to begin. Evelyn wasn't one-hundred percent sure how to put on armour correctly so she thought it best that Merlin see Gwen on the matter. Gwen was more than happy to teach him he to put on armour correctly. 

Unfortunately Evelyn could not stay to witness Merlin learn as she had to prepare for the tournament herself. There were usually many casualties and injuries during these events and Evelyn would help Gaius with any wounded. 

Once arriving back at the physician chambers Evelyn got the satchel out of her room and started putting supplies that she may need in it. She prayed that there would be no serious injuries this day, although she enjoyed the tournament she hated seeing people get hurt. Evelyn triple checked that she had everything that she could possibly need and then set out towards the tournament grounds. 

Once arriving she caught sight of Merlin and a very annoyed looking Arthur, the latter was putting on the Princes armour at a snails pace. Evelyn was trying not to laugh as she approached the two, Arthur's face was getting redder with anger by the second. Merlin stood back from Arthur with a proud look on his face, but Evelyn noticed something. "Merlin, aren't you forgetting something"

Merlin turned to her his look of pride turning into one of confusion at her words. After a moment Arthur let out an exasperated sigh "My sword Merlin!" 

Merlin quickly jumped to get the sword and hand it to Arthur. The prince snatched the sword from him and stalked off. Evelyn patted Merlins shoulder in reassurance "don't worry you did good for your first try. Just try not to forget the sword next time, it's rather important" 

Merlin chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The two soon made it to the entrance of the tournament grounds where they stood against the wall watching as all the nights walked out. Evenly not needed to be close in case a knight required any medical attention. Plus she rather enjoyed being able to stand so close and watch all the action.

The King was giving his speech about the tournament, she had heard it many a time before so instead she focused on the Knights. She'd seen some of them before at previous tournaments along with some new faces. A knight in yellow caught her attention there was just something about him. The man in question turned his head and noticed her staring, he gave a small smirk as Evelyn dropped her gaze to the floor. She was blushing out of embarrassment. 

Once the King had finished his speech all the Knights left the fighting area except for Arthur and his first opponent. Evelyn knew there was a lot of pressure on Arthur to win as he was the Kings son and for that Evelyn felt sorry for him. Sometimes the life of a prince was a difficult one as Gaius had pointed out last night. 

Arthur's movements while fighting were swift and graceful. She had always enjoyed watching him fight, he was after all one of the best in the kingdom. She remembered the days when her and Arthur would play fight with wooden swords, but those days were long gone and so much had changed. Arthur easily defeated his first opponent and went off to wait for his next match. 

As the day continued Arthur continued to win all the rounds. However another had caught her eye, she had found out the yellow nights name and it was Valient. Evelyn watched him fight, his skill with a sword was almost as good as Arthur's but she didn't trust him. Evelyn didn't know why but something was off about night Valient and she wasn't sure what. 

Her attention was drawn to Merlin as he cheered and clapped along with everyone else. "So you're actually having fun now are you?" Evelyn smiled at him.

Merlin turned to her "well I have to admit it is rather entertaining. I saw you watching night Valient rather closely" Merlin smirked at her "got a little crush?"

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin! I was just admiring his fighting skills that's all. Plus he's not my type" Evelyn protested. She wouldn't or rather couldn't voice her distrust of the knight as if anyone heard she could be in trouble.

"Oh really? And what is your type then?" 

"Well I-I don't know. I guess someone's who's smart and Kind. Someone easy to talk to and that makes me laugh. Valient looks too serious to me" Evelyn shrugged while playing with the sleeve of her worn dress. Merlin was about to respond when Arthur came to stand beside them. They observe knight Valient as he wins yet another fight. Merlin comments on how good knight Valient is with a sword while Arthur and Evelyn glare at the knight in question as he walks over to them.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today" he asks Arthur 

"Likewise" Arthur says back clearly sizing up Valient. 

"I hope to see you at reception this evening" his eyes turned to Evelyn as he said this. "I hope you'll be there to"

Evelyn had to repress a shudder as knight Valent left them. "Creep" Merlin mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Arthur and Evelyn to hear. The three looked at each other before snorting out a quiet laugh as to not draw attention. Arthur however quickly regains his composer and straightens up giving Merlin a pointed look. 

"Uh for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my armour" He commanded and swiftly left.

"So much for an early night" Merlin groaned

"I'll help if you need me too. But first I must go tent to the Knights injuries" Evelyn made to leave when Merlin grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her to a stop. She looked at him in confusion.

"Your not uh going near Valient are you?" Merlin enquirer warily.

"No, why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

"No no, it's just..." Merlin was struggling to get his words out. Evelyn turned to fully face Merlin.

"Do not worry I will stay far away from him. Trust me" even though Merlin didn't say it she could still tell that even he didn't trust Valient. 

Once Evelyn was done she made her way through the castle, as she passed Morgana's room she hear the Kings ward and Gwen talking. Evelyn debated for a moment before softly knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Evelyn lady Morgana. May I come in" Seconds later the door opened to reveal a smiling Gwen and a smiling Morgana sat at her vanity clearly getting ready for the reception. Evelyn had known Morgana her whole life but they became closer once Gwen was appointed the wards personal servant. Evelyn had always liked Morgana the young woman was so kind and treated everyone as equals.

"Evelyn!" Morgana exclaimed while rising from her seat to give the assistant physician a tight hug "it has been so long. Why haven't you visited lately"

"I'm sorry m'lady I haven't found the time as of late. I just thought I'd pay a quick visit after attending to the Knights"

Morgana smiled at her old friend and gestured her to sit as she also sat to allow Gwen to finish her hair. "So I've been dying to know. What is Arthur's new servant boy like, what's his name again?" 

"Merlin and he's uh...different" Evelyn mumbled. Morgana gave her a questioning look "how so?"

"Well he's clumsy for one and he treat Arthur differently. He's not afraid to speak his mind and tell Arthur what he think of him." Gwen and Morgana gave each other knowing looks as they smiled slightly. "What?" Evelyn asked confused as to why they were looking at her like that.

"Oh nothing" Gwen said "you seem to think rather highly of him that's all"

"Well he's a friend"

The three women talked and laughed together for a while longer until Morgana and Gwen had to leave. Evelyn made her way back to the physicians chambers with a smile on her face. She had really missed talking to Morgan and made a mental note that she should visit more often. 

As she walked into the physicians chambers the smell of food hit her nose and her stomach instantly rumbled rather loudly. She heard Gaius let out a laugh from the fire "got fetch Merlin my dear tea is really". Evelyn nodded and quickly made her way to Merlins room. She skipped up the steps and flung the door open without knocking. A loud crashing sound was heard as all of Arthur's armour fell to the floor. Evelyn looked up to see Merlin staring at her with a sheepish look on his face, clutching the magic book Gaius had given him to his chest. Evelyn coughed trying to hold in her laughter as she every calmly asked "we're you just doing magic?"

Merlin shook his head "no no. I was just uh...reading?"

"Reading huh?" Evelyn arched a brow "well dinner is ready, you can go back to reading later" Merlin nodded and started to get up when Evelyn turned back to him "be careful, if it had been someone else..." She trailed off.

"I know I'll be careful" Merlin stood from the bed and walked towards the table. The rest of the knight was filled with laughter and talk of the tournament as the tree happily ate the meal Gaius had prepared. However as the night grew darker the three were quick to say goodnight as they had an extremely busy day tomorrow. 

Evelyn was stood by the main entrance to the tournament arena when Merlin came to stand beside her. However she noticed that something was wrong, like he wasn't completely there with her. He looked lost in his own thoughts a slightly troubled look on his face. "What troubled you Merlin?"

"Huh? Oh I-it's nothing really, probably just me seeing things that's all" he spluttered out

"Are you sure?" Evelyn wasn't believing that it was nothing but seeing as Merlin wasn't going to say anything she just let it go and continued to watch the tournament. She'd ask him again later when they were in private, hopefully he'd be more willing to share with no one around. 

It was during a fight between Knight Valiant and Sir Ewan that Gaius walked over and stood beside Merlin. "Admit it, you are enjoying yourself"

"It's...not that bad I guess" Merlin clapped as Ewan hit Valiant. Evelyn clapped as it appeared that Ewan was getting the upper hand in the fight. However valiant soon knocked him down to the floor and pinned him with his shield. They stayed like that for a moment until Valiant got up and delivered a knock out blow to his opponent. 

Evelyn took one look at sir Ewan and quickly rushed over to the unconscious man. Just one look at him and Evelyn could tell that their was something seriously wrong with the knight. Gaius came over a knelt down next to her. "Something wrong with him Gaius, it feels like he's burning up"

"Indeed, we must get him to my chambers immediately". Guards quickly came and helped carry Ewan up to the physicians chambers. Once there he was placed on the bed and Evelyn helped to get his armour off so they could take a better look at him. Evelyn knitted her brows in confusion as she felt the mans forehead, it was even warmer than last she checked and his breathing was laboured. She didn't understand how this was happening, she couldn't see any blood anywhere indicating that valiant hadn't pierced him. 

As Evelyn dabbed Sir Ewan's neck with a cold cloth she suddenly gasped at seeing two holes. She quickly called Gaius over to show him what she found. He was examining the small wound when Merlin burst through the door. "Is he okay?!" 

He rushed over to stand beside Evelyn as Gaius looked up at the two of them. "Yes, both of you come here and look"

Merlin squinted "they look like puncture wounds"

Suddenly it clicked in Evelyn's mind "from a snake" she whispered just loud enough for the two men to hear "but how is that even possible?" 

"I don't know" Gaius sighed as he stood up and walked over to his workbench.

"But you can cure him right?" Merlin asked hopefully.

Gaius sighed and turned his sad gaze to Merlin "unfortunately I can't. I would need venom from the snake to make an antidote" 

"He was fighting Valiant" Merlin mumbled to himself not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"What was that?" 

"Uh nothing Gaius I'll be back soon!" And before Evelyn could even question where he was going the door to the physicians chambers clammed shut. Evelyn let out a frustrated sigh but continued to tend to sir Ewan. She just hoped that whatever Merlin was doing would help save the poor man. 

It was sometime later and Evelyn had gotten fresh water for the knight. She was currently sat at his bedside placing the cool cloth onto his forehead as she sighed. This was the worst part about being a physician, having to watch someone die and not being able to stop it. 

Suddenly the door burst open startling the two physicians. Merlin ran up to them panting with a scared look in his eye. Evelyn stood up immediately knowing something was wrong. His next words made her freeze as she felt a wave of panic go through her. 

"I just saw one of the snakes in Valiants shield come alive. He's using magic!"


	4. Valiant Part II: The Deadly Shield

Merlin was pacing the floor of the physicians chambers while Evelyn continued to attend to the knight.  
"Are you sure? Because to make a claim like this you have to be one-hundred percent sure Merlin" Gaius said from his seat at the table. 

Evelyn finished attending to the knight realising there was nothing more she could do for him. She went and sat down beside Gaius resting her head on her hand. "I saw them eating a mouse! There were three of them, it must be how he won today. I must go tell someone" as Merlin went to leave Evelyn quickly stood up and grabbed the sleeve of his coat.

"No Merlin you can't!"

"But I saw him and-"

"Do you have proof? If you go to the King with this without proof he won't believe your word over a Knights" she explained.

"Don't you believe me?" He looked down at her his expression saddening slightly.

"Of course she does Merlin and so do I. But Uther would never believe a servant over a knight. It's just the way it is Merlin I'm sorry" Giaus said standing up wanting to comfort the young warlock but Merlin stepped away.

"So my word counts for nothing then?"   
Before either of them could answer Merlin stormed off to his room all but slamming the door behind him. Evelyn let out a sigh

"should I go talk to him?"

"No dear, leave him to calm down"

"What are we going to do? Valiant is using magic, he needs to be stopped Giaus before he kills someone" Evelyn started panicking as he breaths became shorter "what is he's here to kill Arthur what if-" Gaius rushed over to Evelyn quickly sitting her down on a chair trying to calm her down. 

Panic attacks were a regular occurrence for Evelyn especially when she stressed herself out. "Just breathe Evelyn in and out come on your okay, we'll figure something out". 

After a couple of minutes Evelyn's breathing finally evened out and she took a small sip of water from the cup Gaius gave her.

"Thank you Gaius" she said handing the water back to him. He gave her a small smile as he patted her back.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, I'm sure we'll figure something out tomorrow" 

Evelyn smiled at Gaius before standing up and giving Him a hug before bidding him goodnight.

Evelyn sighed as she got into bed the stress of the day slowly catching up to her. She just hoped that they would be able to figure something out before anyone else got hurt.

The next morning Evelyn walked down to the tournament grounds with Gaius he was letting her do all the healing today, she protested at first but he insisted she was ready. They stopped beside Merlin who still didn't look happy. "How are you?"

"Oh you know, just minding my own business" Merlin bit out. However his expression softened when he saw the flash of hurt on Evelyn's face. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap"

"It's okay Merlin, we'll figure something out. I promise" Evelyn said giving Merlin her most reassuring smile before the two turned back to watch the tournament. Arthur and Valiant both won their fights meaning they would be fighting each other in the tournament. Evelyn felt worry corse through her, Arthur was going to die if they didn't prove that Valiant was using magic. They needed a plan and fast.

Evelyn was tending to sir Ewan when Merlin entered the physicians chambers. He looked tired and run down, the stress of the situation was clearly getting to him.

"Listen Merlin I know Uther wouldn't listen to any of us but I was wrong about what I said yesterday" Gaius said

"And how are we going to do that?" Merlin questioned. Suddenly an idea popped into Evelyn's head, without saying anything she grabbed Merlins wrist and dragged him out of the physicians chambers and through the castle halls.

"Uh Evelyn, where are we going?"

"Valiant's room. Gaius said we needed proof so that's what we're going to do" Evelyn replied as she continued to drag Merlin through the corridors to Valiant's room.

"Oh hang on I know what your thinking! If we get the snake venom we can cure sir Ewan" Merlin exclaimed a bit too loudly causing Evelyn to shush him.

"Yes, Uther may not listen to us but he's listen to a knight"

"Yes you are a genius! I could kiss you right now!" Merlin cheered happily

Evelyn smiled at him until she realised what he'd said "wait what?"

"What?" Merlin stared wide eyed at her realising too what he'd said "uh nothing...we should go" with that Merlin rushed ahead leaving a shocked Evelyn behind.

Once they arrived at Valiant's room Merlin slowly opened the door. The shield was propped on a chair in the middle of the room facing the door. A chill ran down Evelyn spine as they heard a faint hissing coming from the shield as they got closer to it. Seeing a sword leaning against the wall Evelyn picked it up, it had been a while since shed handled a sword, years even. As they get nearer the sound of faint footsteps could be heard causing Merlin to turn his back, as he does a snake comes alive and is about to strike. Evelyn things fast and rushes over chopping off the snakes head just before it could bite Merlin. 

Merlin turns around in shock glancing between Evelyn and the snakes head on the floor.

The footsteps were getting closer "we need to go" Evelyn whispers as she places the sword back while Merlin grabs the snakes head. The two of them rushed down the corridor just getting out of site as Valiant turned the corner. They ran all the way back to the physicians chambers bursting through the door while panting for breath as they proudly showed the snakes head to Gaius.

Evelyn was more than thrilled that the plan was working, Gaius had made the curse for sir Ewan and now it was just her and Merlin's job to inform Arthur. This was the moment Evelyn was dreading she feared that the prince would not believe them. Merlin knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers, a couple of seconds later they heard a faint "come in" from the other side.

"Ah Merlin there you are" Arthur addressed his servant before his eyes widened slightly at seeing her "and Evelyn. What are you both doing here?"

"It's about knight Valiant, we believe he is using magic. His shield the snakes come to life look" Merlin slammed the snake down on the table "we cut one of the heads off"  
Arthur look sceptically at Merlin "you chopped it's head off?"

"Well uh no me exactly, Evelyn did" Arthur glanced at Evelyn who was stood slightly behind Merlin.

"Okay now that I can believe" Arthur stated "but tell me how does this prove anything"

"Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes" Evelyn spoke up for the first time since they entered the room "Gaius has made a cure and soon he will be able to confirm it for you"

Arthur looked between the two of them still not looking fully convinced. Evelyn's hope for this plan working was dwindling if they couldn't get Arthur too listen they had no hope with the King unless sir Ewan recovered in time.

"Listen I know my word counts for nothing but I swear we are telling the truth, we have no reason to lie to you Arthur" Merlin pleaded with the prince

Arthur picked up the snake an examined it as Merlin and Evelyn held their breaths for his response. Finally Arthur spoke "I want you to swear to me that what your saying is true"

Evelyn stepped forward confidently "you've known me your whole life Arthur you know I would never lie about something as serious as this"

Arthur stared at her for a moment before nodding "I believe you"

"Arthur pl- wait you believe us" Merlin asked stunned that their little speech had actually worked

"Yes but just know if you're lying to me your life won't be worth living" Arthur said before leaving the room calling back to them "I'll call a council meeting meet me in the throne room"

Merlin and Evelyn turned to each other smiling brightly "we did it!" They laughed as they both hugged each other. They were so happy that they had potentially saved Arthur's life that neither noticed that the hug lasted longer than needed. After a moment they both pulled away smiling at each other before heading towards the room where the meeting was to be held.

When the two eventually entered the room they stood off to the side at the back. Everyone was present except the King. Evelyn felt her nerves returning as the King stormed into the room looking less than pleased at the situation. She just hoped that this would all go to plan.

"Why have you summoned this council" He addresses Arthur who tries to look confident as he approaches his father.

"Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament" he states

"Valiant what do you say to this?" Uther turned to the knight in question who steps forward confidently.

"My lord I have never used magic in my life. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Valiant's eyes flicker to Evelyn and Merlin at the end of his sentence. Evelyn froze, he knew, somehow Valiant knew that they knew about the shield yet he looked completely calm and confident, something wasn't right. 

Evelyn started to panic wondering where Gaius and Sir Ewan were as Arthur gestured for Merlin to bring the snake head forward.

The King took the snakes head inspecting it "let me see the shield" he ordered the knight. "Be careful my lord" Arthur warned and he drew his sword ready to strike st any sign of trouble. Evelyn looked behind her when she heard footsteps coming into the hall. As Gaius entered Evelyn let out a sigh of relief but the look on the old mans face quickly set her nerves on edge. 

Gaius stopped beside her and looked at his apprentice with sadness "I'm sorry Evelyn but he's dead"

"What how can that be we got the venom from the snake that bit him" Evelyn started to panic as Merlin came over.

"What's happening? Where's Ewan" he whispered

"Dead"

"Merlin what are we going to do, the King will never believe us without Ewan." Merlin looked helpless as Arthur called for sir Ewan. Not being able to speak Merlin just turned his head and shook it at Arthur who looked back at them confused.

"I'm waiting Arthur!" Uther demanded. Arthur turned around swallowing the nervous lump in his throat.

"He's dead my lord"

"So you have no proof then?" Uther looked disappointedly at Arthur who just looked back at the two servants behind him.

"My servant and Evelyn say they saw the snakes come alive"

Uther laughed "your servant and Gaius' assistant, you expect me to take their word?" The King turned his glare onto the two of them, Evelyn had always been afraid of the kings temper and she feared what punishment they would get for this.

"Well I do!" Arthur argued back

"My lord am I really to be judged on some here say from a boy and a mere girl" Valiant stepped forward once again looking even more smug than before, Evelyn's eyes narrowed into a hate filled glare if it wouldn't land her in more trouble then she'd happily punch that smug look of his face. 

Merlin stepped forward his own anger getting the better of him "I've seen them come alive!" He yelled angrily glaring at Valiant

"How dare you interrupt! Guards!" Two guards seized Merlin by the arms. Evelyn's heart was racing a mile a minute she was terrified of what Uther would do to him.

"My lord please do not punish the boy I'm sure there is a reasonable exsplination for his. Perhaps your son doesn't wish to fight me" Valiant stated as the guards released Merlin. Evelyn pulled him to her trying to make sure he didn't do anything else stupid. Meanwhile Arthur apologised to Valiant before storming out of the room. 

Evelyn caught Valiant's eye as she turned to go follow Arthur, he smirked and winked at her causing her to cast him a glare in return.

Instead of going with Merlin to Arthur's chambers she decided to take a trip out of the castle and around the small town. She just needed to clear her head everything was going wrong and she didn't know how to fix it. Now the King hated her and Arthur was probably going to die all because they couldn't prove that Valiant was using magic.

After an hour of wondering around and looking around the market Evelyn decided that it was time to head back. Maybe there was still a chance they could save Arthur.  
As she stepped into the courtyard she saw Merlin wheeling a dog statue into the castle. She moved to stand next to Gwen who was also staring at him in confusion "um Merlin? What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh Evelyn hello! Um could you help me with this please" he said while struggling. Evelyn just turned to Gwen with a shrug and then went to go help Merlin bring the dog statue to his room. After they two of them finally managed to get it into Merlins room Evelyn sat down on his bed wiping the beads on sweat from her forehead.

"So now will you tell me why we just lugged a heavy dog statue to your room?"

"Oh yes!" Merlin grabbed the magic book from under a loose floorboard where he kept it hidden. "I figured I could find a spell to bring this dog to life then I could bring the snakes in Valiant's shield alive to prove he's using magic"

"This could actually work! We can save Arthur!" She leans over Merlins shoulder reading all the different spells "look that one" she pointed out. Merlin looked over the spell before raising his hand.

"Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum." Nothing happened so Merlin kept trying. After 20 minutes he turned to Evelyn "uh you might want to get some sleep, this could take a while"

"No it's okay I'll stay awake and keep you company" however half an hour later Merlin let out a small chuckle when he noticed that Evelyn had fallen to sleep against him. He gently lowered her onto the bed before pulling a blanket over her. He smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep before he sat back down determined to get the spell right.

The next morning Evelyn was woken by the barking of a dog. She quickly shot up in bed looking towards the sound but immediately stiffened when she saw that she'd fallen asleep in Merlins bed, her cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"Yes I did it! Come on Evelyn there's no time to waste we need to go save Arthur" he exclaimed running out of the room, she was quick to follow not wanting to be left alone with the dog. Evelyn's hair was a mess and she was still wearing the dress from yesterday but she didn't care. They both raced down the stairs and towards the tournament grounds. 

However when they got there the fight was already underway. Evelyn gasped when Valiant managed to disarm Arthur and pin him to the wall. Luckily Arthur managed to push him off giving Merlin the opportunity to mutter the spell to bring the snakes alive. Evelyn smiled when the snakes made an apprehended and Valiant started to panic. Within no time at all Arthur managed to kill both the snakes and Valliant as the crowd cheered.

"Well done Merlin. They may not know but I do, you saved the day again" Evelyn said before softly kissing his cheek.

Later that night at the feast Evelyn, Merlin and Arthur were at the feast watching Arthur and Morgana interact. " see he always gets the girls" Merlin mumbled

"And he owes it all to you both" Gaius responded before his disappeared just as Arthur stormed over to the two of them.

"Can you believe Morgana! She says that she saved me, can you believe that?" Arthur looked to Merlin "I'm sorry it was wrong to sack you a and Evelyn thank you, you were right I can trust you"

"Well we were best friends once Arthur I still care about you...even if you are a pain in the ar-"

"Watch it, I'm still your prince" Arthur warns as Evelyn and Merlin let out a snort of laughter.

"Maybe you can buy me a drink to say sorry" Merlin suggested

"Ha I can't be seen buying drinks for servants. How about your job back instead?"

"I think that's more of a punishment" Merlin mumbled to Evelyn who tried to contain her laughter.

"Good, my chambers need cleaning, my clothes need washing, my bed needs changing..." As Arthur continued to ramble on Evelyn turned to Merlin and whispered

"Well good luck with that and try not to kill him" Merlin turned to Arthur who was still listing jobs

"no promises"

The two laughed and proceeded to enjoy the rest of their night at the feast.


	5. The Mark Of Nimueh Part I: The Illness

Evelyn, Gaius and Merlin were walking through the streets of Camelot, they had heard that a body had been discovered and they were there to find out the cause of death. Once they got there they found a man lying face down in the middle of the street. Evelyn and Gaius knelt down to examine the body while Merlin stood further away looking apprehensive. 

"Aren't you worried?" Merlin questioned looking nervously at the body then to Evelyn who raised an eyebrow at him "I mean what if you catch whatever killed him?" 

"It's all part of the job Merlin" Evelyn explained as her and Gaius rolled the body over so they could examine him easier. Evelyn let out a shocked gasp at the mans extremely pale face with glossy white eyes and blue veins. She'd never seen anything like this before, she looked questionably at Gaius who looked as shocked as she did.

"Merlin get a sheet, we can't have the people seeing this it will cause a panic". Merlin quickly did as he was told and Evelyn helped him lay the sheet over the poor mans body. "We must get him back to my chambers and quickly" 

Merlin and Gaius were pulling the cart with the body on, Evelyn was behind making sure no one got too curious as to look under the sheet. "Evelyn! Merlin!" A voice called from behind them. They both turned and Evelyn smiled at her friend "what are you doing?"

"Just moving something" Merlin rushed out coming to stand beside Evelyn.

"Looks heavy" Gwen tried to peek round the two of them but they blocked her path. "Need any help?"

"Oh no Gwen we're fine thank you" Evelyn decided she needed to change the topic and upon seeing the flowers her friend was holding she smiled "ooh Gwen did someone get you flowers? Is there a man I don't know about?" Evelyn pretended to look offended which caused Gwen to giggle.

"No! Of course not!" Gwen paused for a moment "here" she said picking a yellow flower and placing it in her friends hair "you look beautiful doesn't she Merlin?" 

"Y-yeah" Merlin awkwardly stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh! And a purple one for you Merlin" Gwen said cheerfully placing the flower in his scarf. Evelyn smiled at the gesture. "Well I better get going, I'll see you both later" Merlin and Evelyn turned to each other letting out sighs of relief. They continued to stare at each other for a while longer before a throat cleared and the two jumped.

All three of them were stood around the table that the body was laying on, Evelyn had never seen an illness quite like this. She was currently flipping through a book trying to find an illness that could match, but so far nothing. "Gaius this isn't like any illness that I've read about nor can I find anything within these books." She paused for a second "you don't think it's...magic, do you?".

"I'm afraid so my dear, but who could have this much power?" Gaius stated continuing to examine the body for anything that could tell them how he died. 

Evelyn went to go get a beaker for Gaius but on her way back she tripped and accidentally touched the body. A shock of coldness went through her as a picture of water came into her mind. Gasping she dropped the beaker and stumbled backwards.

"Evelyn!" She could hear the shouts of Merlin and Gaius but ignored them as she starred at her trembling hand, "no Merlin you mustn't touch her. We do not know how this is spread yet"

"I don't care! Look at her Gaius she's terrified" Merlin came forward and boldly took her hands in his "Evelyn what's wrong? Please talk to me" Merlin pleaded.

"W-when I touched him I-I saw something" She barely managed to whisper out "How is that possible? Why did I...I don't understand" Evelyn broke down in tears as she hugged Merlin who gently patted her back.

"Evelyn my dear, what did you see?" Gais asked gently 

"Water...water in a cave I think, I'm not sure but I felt cold...my whole body felt freezing" Evelyn stuttered out as she pulled away from Merlin and wiping her eyes. She didn't know what happened when she touched that body but it had freaked her out.

"Go lay down Evelyn before you fall down, I'll come check on you later" Gaius guided her to her chambers and made sure she was settled before going back to continue his tests. Inside he was scared for Evelyn, he knew he'd have to tell her soon.

Evelyn lay awake in her chambers too frightened to sleep, the vision or whatever it was had scared her. Was she going insane? Was it magic?, all these questions were going through her mind causing her to become more distressed. Throwing the covers off herself Evelyn opened her door and rushed out of the physicians chambers before Gaius or Merlin could say anything to her. She just needed to be alone. 

Being in the fresh air and walking round the market had calmed Evelyn somewhat. She was still scared after the vision she had but she realised there were bigger problems to deal with. People were still dying and from what they weren't completely sure of. She had that vision of water, but did it really mean anything?

Evelyn decided to go back and see Gaius and Merlin knowing that she'd probably worried them with her sudden departure. As she was walking back through the market she spotted the two in a heated conversation. "What's going on?" 

"It's nothing Eve, how are you feeling my dear?" Gaius asked softly. Merlin looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue instead he gave her a small forced smile. 

"Better thank you. Guess I just needed some time to clear my head". The three walked back to the physicians chambers in silence and when they arrived Gaius got straight back to work trying to figure out the illness. Apparently while she was gone the King had found out about it, putting more pressure on Gaius to figure it out, especially since there was sorcery involved.

Half an hour later Evelyn was reading through some books trying to find answers while Merlin was asking Gaius questions. The door suddenly slammed open causing Evelyn to jump out of her seat upon seeing Arthur barge in followed by Knights. Evelyn's eyes narrowed as they started tearing the room apart looking for something. 

"I'm sorry Gaius but we're checking every room for the sorcerer" Arthur looked apologetic as he started looking through papers on the work benches "what are these?"

"His life's work" Evelyn snapped "so please try not to mess it up" Evelyn didn't mean to snap at Arthur the stress of the day had gotten to her and him barging in here had done nothing but upset her more. 

Arthur held up his hands in surrender before looking round the room "what's up those stairs?" 

"That's my room" Merlin stated before Arthur went up to look around. Merlin quickly followed behind the young prince after exchanging hushed words with Gaius which Evelyn raised her eyebrow at. Gaius however gave her a look that said "not now". So Evelyn stood there glaring at the guards that were trashing her own bed chambers, she had to bite her tongue as she watched them throw books to the floor. 

Arthur finally left just minutes later after coming out of Merlins room, the young warlock looked relieved. For the next hour Merlin and Evelyn worked in silence to tidy up the physicians chambers. 

"Maybe we could use the book" Merlin suddenly blurted out.

"What? Merlin it's too dangerous" Evelyn protested, she understood he wanted to help the people but using magic to do so could make everything worse. 

"But if I don't practice how will I become this great warlock. I could cure that man we saw today" Merlin turned to face Gaius with a pleading look. 

"It's not just about one person Merlin we need to know how it's spreading" Gaius exclaimed "I know you want to help but the best you can do is help me try to figure this out" 

"Merlin please if we figure this out then we can save more than one person. I know this is hard for you but right now it's what you need to do" Evelyn pleaded with him. Merlin looked at her for a moment before reluctantly nodding. 

The next morning Evelyn, Gaius and Merlin were all stood around the body of a woman who had recently died. "What's different about this one?" 

"Err it's a woman?' Merlin questioned. Evelyn rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Are we sure this is the warlock that destined for great things? Maybe we got it wrong" Evelyn jokingly said as she pointed to Merlin. He playfully nudged her,

"Hey! Okay then how about that she's a courier?" 

"Which suggests that she's had no contact with the towns people" Evelyn added "and that they don't eat the same food, so it can't be that either. What else do they share then?" 

"Water" Merlin blurted out. Gaius had a proud look on his face as he looked at the two stood before him.

"Like in my vision" Evelyn whispered "my vision showed water, what does this mean". Evelyn was confused she had shrugged off what happened the other day but now it was starting to worry her again. 

"Don't worry about it my dear" Gaius gave a friendly smile but Evelyn could tell there was something he wasn't telling her, something big. However before she could question him Gwen came running through the door looking distressed, Evelyn immediately went over to comfort her friend.

"Gwen what's wrong? Are you sick? What happened?" 

"No Evie it's my father he has it" she burst into tears as Evelyn hugged her tighter. Pulling away slightly Gwen turned to face Gaius "please Gaius you have to do something!" She begged.

"I'm sorry Gwen but I have no cure" 

"No! He's all I have! You have to do something!" Evelyn felt her heart break in two as she listened to Gwen plead with Gaius. Gwent father was a good man and didn't deserve this fate. Not being able to take it Gwen ran out of the room.

"There has to be something we can do" Merlin whispered 

"The best we can do is hope we can find answers" Gaius replied solemnly. Evelyn sat down on a small stool and ran her hands through her entangled hair, she thought things would get better after they found the cause turns out it was the opposite. 

Feeling tired Evelyn bid a goodnight to Merlin and Gaius, although it was still early the physicians assistant felt like she was going to drop from exhaustion at any moment. Getting into bed Evelyn sighed in content as she closed her heavy eyes hoping tomorrow would give them the answers they needed to stop the disease. 

Morning came and Evelyn was making tea for her and Gaius when Merlin came stumbling out of his chambers. The young warlock had a smile on his face as he walked over to Evelyn and took the cup of tea that she offered him with a smile and a cheery "Thank you". 

Evelyn and Gaius looked at each other in confusion as Merlin finished his tea and practically ran out of the room. Yesterday he was upset and angry about the fact he couldn't cure Gwen's dad and now he's all cheery, Evelyn definitely had a bad feeling about this. 

She felt the physician chambers shortly after to deliver medicine around to Gaius's regulars while he was at a meeting with the King and Arthur. She was making her way back to find Gaius when she bumped into Morgan.

"Sorry m'lady" Evelyn bowed softly causing Morgana to scoff,

"Evie how many times must I tell you, we are friends there is no need for that with me" Morgana smiled softly at the physicians apprentice. Evelyn smiled back before the two started walking together.

"Why don't you come with me to my chambers, Gwen will be there and I think she could use some cheering up don't you think?" Morgana hooked her arm through Evelyn's as they continued walking.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. Although I mustn't stay long I still have to help Gaius" 

"Have you still not found a cure yet?" Morgana questioned worry working its way onto her face.

"Sadly not" Evelyn sighed she was about to continue when the two girls heard Gwen's shouts from Morgana's chambers, they rushed in gasping at what they saw. Arthur was stood in the middle of the room while two guards held a struggling Gwen by her arms. 

"Gwen!" The two exclaimed 

"Please! I haven't done anything I swear!" Gwen cried out

"What is the meaning of this?" Morgana demanded as she stormed over to Arthur a worried looking Evelyn trailing behind her. 

"I found a magic potion in Gwen's home" Arthur stated. Evelyn suddenly froze, she knew for a fact that Gwen didn't know magic but she knew someone who did. 

"T-there must be some mistake, Arthur please you must know that she didn't do anything" Evelyn tried to plead with the prince who just looked back at her with sadness.

"Then how do you explain her fathers recovery?" Morgana stood there in shock unable to believe that any of this was happening, Evelyn however was stood there a mixture of anger and sadness cording through her. Sadness at the thought of loosing Gwen, she knew the King would kill the woman she had come to think of as a sister if she was suspected of having magic. And anger at Merlin for being the cause of it all.

"She's innocent! I know she is Arthur please!" Morgana tried to plead but it was no use.

"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye to this!" Arthur snaps as he leaves the room after the guards who are dragging Gwen along. Evelyn feels herself about to cry and before Morgana can say anything she rushes out of the room and towards the physicians chambers.

Gaius is busy working to find a way to make the drinking water safe again when Evelyn burst into the chambers. She rushes at him and he quickly catches her as she sobs into his shoulder. "Evelyn my dear what is the matter?" 

"Gwen's father has been cured, they found a potion in her house and have arrested her. Gaius they think she's the witch" Evelyn chokes out. Gaius just holds her tightly and strokes he hair. 

The sound of the door opening causes Gaius to look up at the worried looking face of Merlin. "What have you done?" 

"I was only trying to help" came Merlins weak reply. Upon hearing this Evelyn raises her head from Gaius's shoulder and turns to face him.

"Help" she spits out "HELP! Because of you my best friend, no my sister is going to die! Because of you I'm going to loose one of the most important people in my life! So please Merlin tell me how you were helping?!" 

"Evie please I-I'm sorry I just wanted to save her dad"

"And I'm grateful you saved him Merlin" Evelyn chokes back a sob "but in doing so Gwen could be the one to die"

"Evie I-" Merlin tried to reach for her but she recoiled from him.

"Please don't touch ne" She whispered not even looking at him "I need to be alone right now" with that Evelyn took her leave and headed to her small room closing the door firmly behind her. Sitting on the bed she put her head in her hands and sobbed thinking of the fate that could befall Gwen.


	6. The Mark Of Nimueh Part 2: The Monster

Evelyn stayed in her room for most of the day, alternating between crying and being in deep thought. She was still angry with Merlin for what he did although she could see why he did it. After another half an hour Evelyn decided that sitting in her room crying was doing nobody any good. If she wanted to save Gwen she'd need to find the real witch.

Walking out of her room she was met with no one, she wondered where Gaius and Merlin had gotten to. She felt somewhat bad for the way she had spoken to Merlin earlier that day, she knew he was only doing what he thought was best. Evelyn wasn't sure what to do so she grabbed on of the books off the shelf and began reading.

Half an hour later the door to the physicians room was slammed open as a upset looking Merlin stormed into the room. Evelyn almost fell off the stool she was sitting on in shock, she looked up at Merlin who was looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Merlin" Evelyn whispered as she walked over to him and embraced him in a tight hug. He wasted no time in hugging her back even tighter as he sobbed lightly into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he kept repeating in a broken voice causing Evelyn's heart to clench in sadness.

"Sshh Merlin come on we'll figure this out, we'll save Gwen" Evelyn rubbed her hand up and down Merlins back until his sobs stopped. He pulled away and looked down at Evelyn "hey go sit down and I'll make you some tea"

Evelyn went to walk towards the fireplace but Merlin grabbed her wrist "no please let me".

Evelyn decided not to argue with him and instead sat down and watched as Merlin went about making the tea. No words passed between the two, mainly because neither knew what to say to the other. Merlin soon set two cups of tea down on the table, Evelyn grabbed hers and gave him a weak smile.

The two sat in silence for a while just sipping their tea, Evelyn wanted to speak but she just didn't know what to say. Inside a part of her was still angry at Merlin, another part of her was greatful that he'd saved Toms life but an even bigger part of her was scared. She was scared about Gwen's fate, about the fate of Camelot and about what she saw in that vision.

Meanwhile Merlin was sat there a mixture of guilt and pain flowing through his mind. He knew something had to be done to save Gwen, it was his fault she was in the dungeons in the first place. But he didn't regret saving Gwen's father for a moment he just wished he'd been more careful. Merlin had an idea of how to get Gwen out the dungeons although he knew Evelyn and Gaius would kill him for it but he had to try.

The silence of the room was broken by Gaius entering with a solum look on his face, the old physician looked beyond tired after his meeting with Uther. Evelyn gave him a sad look as he sat on the bench next to her.

"I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help Gwen but I was wrong, it all seemed so simple" Merlin was the first to break the silence between the three.

"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour." Gaius spoke. Evelyn nodded along with what Gaius was saying.

"You're heart was in the right place Merlin. Always remember that" Evelyn looked into Merlin's blue eyes which were clouded by sadness.

"I need to go see her" Merlin blurted out while standing from his chair. He turned to look at Evelyn "Come with me, it would make her happy to see you"

Evelyn rose from seat and headed to the dungeons with Merlin. Evelyn almost burst into tears again upon seeing the state of Gwen. The young woman has clearly been crying as her face was red and tear stained.

"Gwen!" Evelyn exclaimed as she rushed over to her friends cell.

"Evie!" Gwen smiled slightly upon seeing her friend standing there. Gwen tried to move closer but the chains around her wrists prevented her from doing so. Merlin then came into view "Merlin, it's so good to see you both. Thank you for coming to see me"

"I'm sorry" Merlin breathed out as he looked at Gwen sadly.

"What for? This wasn't your fault"

"Well..." Merlin trailed off looking at the floor. Tears were slowly spelling down Evelyn's cheeks.

"No no don't cry for me, please don't cry Evie" Gwen pleaded as she looked at her best friend "Don't worry about me okay"

"I can't help it, you're like a sister to me" Evelyn choked out as Gwen to started to cry silently.

"As you are like a sister to me"Gwen cleared her throat "can you both do something for me" Merlin and Evelyn nodded "Remember me"

"You're not going to die, I'm not going to let this happen" Merlin stated with determination. He quickly started running out the chambers leaving Evelyn calling after him.

"I'll see you again Gwen I promise" Evelyn spoke before running after Merlin. She was a bit behind him but she could see where he was heading and she cursed to herself. He was heading for the council chambers and she prayed that he wasn't about to do something stupid.

Upon arriving Evelyn saw the doors to the council chambers wide open, she leaned over placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath before walking in.

"Gwen is not to sorcerer I am!" Merlin shouted at the King. The whole of the council chamber had gone silent at Merlins confession. Evelyn was stood behind Merlin, a hand covering her mouth in shock. When he said he was going to help Gwen she never imagined him doing this. Gaius abruptly stood up from his chair and looked at Merlin.

"Are you completely mad?" Merlin turned to face the old physician with a look of determination etched onto his features.

"I cannot let her die for me" he turned back to face Uther "I place myself at your mercy". Evelyn couldn't just stand by and let this happen, she wanted Gwen to be free more than anything but she would not let Merlin give up his life.

"Sire please he doesn't know what he's saying, he's just upset" Evelyn stepped forward and tried to plead with the King. Uther however was not having any of it, he turned his glare onto her "silence girl, you have no say here!"

Evelyn bowed her head in respect to the King while stepping back closer to Merlin. The young warlock look at her in sympathy.

"Now" Uther continued "arrest him".

Guards quickly made their way towards Merlin and grabbed his arms, shoving Evelyn out of the way in the process. Evelyn met Arthur's gaze when she looked up she silently pleaded for him to help. Arthur sighed before stepping forwards "Stop this is complete madness, there is no way Merlin could be a sorcerer"

"But you heard what he said"

"But he saved my life remember? Plus like Gaius said he's clearly got some kind of mental disease" Arthur tried to reason

"But why would he make it up?"

"Because he's in love...with Gwen" when Arthur said that Evelyn could've laughed at the look on Merlins face.

"What no! I'm not in love with her" his panicked gaze turned to Evelyn who grinned at him. Arthur came over and put his arm around his manservant.

"Oh but you are aren't you Merlin. He is isn't he Evelyn?"

"Oh most definitely sire" Evelyn responded with a smile on her face. Merlin turned his glare onto her but she didn't care. Evelyn was not about to let one of her friends die to save another. She knew they'd find another way to save Gwen they just had to prove that she wasn't the one that caused the illness.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on him?" Uther snickers quietly causing the rest of the council to join in "You may leave now and never waste my time like that again"

Merlin pulled himself from Arthur's grip and turned to leave with a huff. Evelyn and Gaius gave each other a look before bidding farewell to everyone. Merlin was walking a few steps in front of them with his shoulders slumped and head hung low in disappointment, Evelyn wanted to conform him but she wasn't sure how considering she was feeling the same. They only had until tomorrow morning to save Gwen and time was quickly running out.

Upon arriving back to the physicians chambers all three of them sat at one of the tables in silence before Merlin broke it. "Why would you and Arthur do that?"

"We saved your life Merlin"

"Evelyn is right Merlin" Gaius stated "they saved you from your own stupidity"

"What else was I supposed to to!" Merlin ran a hand through his messy black hair in frustration. It was clear that he was getting more frustrated with the situation much like the rest of them were, nobody wanted Gwen to die.

"We'll find a way Merlin, I don't know what it is yet but we will. I won't stop trying until we prove Gwen is innocent" Evelyn placed a comforting hand on Melin's arm as she spoke.

"Yeah well Arthur won't be the one to find it, he thinks he's so sharp. But when I told him I was a wizard he still couldn't see it!" Merlin exclaimed

"Maybe you should wear a pointy hat" Evelyn suggested, a hint of a smile lighting up her features. Merlin looked at her and smiled slightly in return "he probably still wouldn't get it"

Merlin and Evelyn started to laugh for the first time in days, it was nice that the tension between the two seemed to have disappeared and they were back to their old ways. Gaius smiled at the two but he suddenly had a thought "if we want to help prove Gwen is innocent we need to see what's contaminating the water"

The underground caves were dark and damp as Evelyn, Merlin and Gaius walked through them to fetch a water sample. They rounded a corner and Evelyn stopped slightly, she recognised this place yet she couldn't remember exactly where from. Gaius's voice broke her out of her thoughts as he asked Merlin to grab him a sample of the water.

"Here Evelyn put that in your bag, we need to test it urgently" Evelyn took the bottle from Gaius however as she did a monster arose from the water.

Evelyn stood frozen in place suddenly remembering why this place looked so familiar, it was the place from her vision. What was wrong with her? Was it magic, or something else? Questions kept running through Evelyn's mind as she just continued to stare at the monster with wide eyes.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the caves, she wasn't sure who it was everything just seemed to be a blur to her right now. It was only when Merlin knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders that she realised she was sitting against the wall just outside of the cave entrance.

"Evie what's wrong? Gaius what's wrong with her?" Merlin asked frantically worry evident in his blue eyes.

"She's having a panic attack" Gaius kneeled down next to Merlin and spoke softly "I need you to take slow deep breaths for me, that's it Evelyn keep doing that for me"

After a few minutes Evelyn's breathing had finally turned to normal although her eyes were full of fear. "The monster it-it's the one from my vision. How could I have seen that, how could I-"

"Evelyn my dear you need to stay calm for me okay" Evelyn nodded reluctantly "Right now we need to focus on saving Gwen"

"Okay" Evelyn mumbled as Merlin helped her up keeping an arm around her so she didn't fall. Gaius looked on in sadness knowing that he was going to have to tell her about her parents soon. a subject that he had mostly managed to avoid for the past 20 years.

Evelyn sat on a stool silently reading through a book trying to find what that creature was they saw in the water. Merlin looked over at her and frowned slightly before turning back to Gaius and whispering so Evelyn couldn't hear. "Do you know what's going on with Evie?"

"Not now Merlin!" Gaius snapped back. Merlin looked at the older man in suspicion for a moment knowing he was hiding something.

"Is it magic? You know don't you Gaius, you can't hide something like that from her" Merlin ranted.

"Enough!" Gaius bellowed causing the young warlock to jump in surprise at the outburst. Evelyn raised her head to look at the two in confusing, Gaius informed her that everything was fine before turning a narrow gaze onto Merlin "I am asking you to please leave this alone Merlin. Evelyn is upset enough as it is."

Merlin bit his lip in thought for a moment knowing that now wasn't the right time to bring it up. However that didn't mean he was going to let it go completely. If Evelyn did have magic he wanted to be there for her and help her, he knew what it was like to have no control over magic after all.

"I found it!" Evelyn suddenly exclaimed from the other side of the room. Her felt held a triumphant smile and Merlin and Gaius stood either side of her. "It's called an A-Afanc"

"An...a what?" Merlin asked confused while looking at the book.

"It's a beast born of clay, and conjured by only the most powerful sorcerer. Now all we need to do is find a way to kill it" Gaius went over to a large stack of books and started looking through them, leaving Merlin and Evelyn alone.

"You don't need to worry about me you know?" Evelyn whispered softly as she looked up at Merlin "I'm fine honestly." She gave Merlin an unconvincing smile, he wished at that moment that he could talk to her about his theory but he didn't want to upset her more. Evelyn looked close to breaking point, Gwen was in prison and she had a vision or whatever it was that came true. He figured if he was to mention that he thought it was magic that would end up doing more harm than good.

"I know" Merlin returned her smile with one that was just as unconvincing "it's just...I'm here for you if you ever want to talk"

"Thank you Merlin" Evelyn got up and squeezed Merlins arms before walking over to Gaius. The old physician was looking through a book trying to find anything that could help. Evelyn grabbed a book deciding that it would be faster if she helped look. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Merlin slip out of the door, she had a feeling that he was going to visit Gwen once again.

Evelyn had fallen asleep with her head lying on one of the books that she had been pouring through for hours. A sudden slam of a door caused her to jolt up from her nap.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you. Have you been reading all this time?" Merlin questioned as he sat down beside her. Evelyn just grunted before she started reading the book again. "Well I talked to Kilgharrah and that bloody dragon was no help what so ever"

"Dragon!" Evelyn exclaimed looking wide eyed at Merlin "The dragon that Uther keeps prisoner?"

"Uh yeah did I forget to mention that? He's kinda been helping me with the whole destiny thing" Merlin laughed nervously.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! I've always wanted to see a dragon" Evelyn had only ever read about dragons, she thought they were beautiful creatures and was sad to learn that there was only one left.

"Actually uh Kilgharrah may have mentioned that he wanted to meet you, he said to bring you next time I got visit him" Merlin said nervously.

"Me? Why would he want to meet me?"

"Don't know" Merlin shrugged before going back to flipping through the book. Evelyn was left wondering why a dragon would want to meet her out of all people, she was nobody special.

"Well did this dragon give you any advice on how to kill this thing?"

"He said something about elements but I don't know what he meant." Evelyn got up with a sigh and collected a large pile of books from a table. Placing them between the two of them Evelyn stated "while let's start reading then"

Sometime had passed, Merlin and Evelyn still had no idea how to kill the Afanc. Evelyn was starting to loose all hope when she closed yet another book and added it to the useless pile. Gaius then walked in and looked at the two curiously "Still nothing?"

"No" Evelyn and Merlin spoke together as they continued flipping pages. Evelyn was getting more and more agrivated as the minutes continued to pass, she just wanted to know how the hell to kill this monster.

"You're looking at books on elements" Gaius asked curiously as he approached.

"Yes I'm trying to work out how they can kill an Afanc"

"Well an Afanc is born of earth and water so..." Gaius started but was cut of by Evelyn.

"Of course! Can't believe I didn't think of it" Merlin and Gaius looked at her in confusion "Fire and Wind, those are the other two elements. Although I would place a bigger bet that fire would work best"

"Well done Evelyn" Gaius smiled "anyway Merlin how did you know it was to do with the elements"

"Uh...I just knew? One of my powers I guess" Merlin said as he looked at Evelyn pleading with her not to tell Gaius about the dragon. Although Evelyn suspected Gaius already knew something due to the expression on his face.

"They're bringing Gwen's execution forward! We need to prove her innocence fast!" An out of breath Morgana suddenly burst into the physicians chambers. Evelyn stood up and quickly made her way over to the Kings ward "Eve please tell me you found something"

"We think we found something, but...we'll need Arthur's help. There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply" Evelyn placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder to try and calm the panicked woman.

"Well then we must tell the King!"

"We can't, he'll just blame Gwen for that as well" Gaius sighed softly "if the monster is dead then maybe Uther will see sense"

"That's why you need Arthur? We'll leave that to me then. I'll meet you at the entrance to the water supply" Before anyone can reply the Kings ward had already made her exit.

Evelyn and Merlin were stood by the entrance to the water supply tunnels. Merlin was nervously pacing while waiting for Morgana and Arthur to arrive. "Merlin for the love of my sanity please stand still"

"Sorry it's just we're running out of time" he sighs leaning on the wall next to her "You know I'm sorry that I caused such a mess, I can be so stupid sometimes"

"Merlin please stop apologising, I know you only did what you thought was right. Please stop blaming yourself" She turned to face him only to find that he was already looking at her.

"I hurt you and Gwen is sentenced to die" Evelyn placed her hand in Merlins and gave it a soft reassuring squeeze.

"No matter what happens tonight I forgive you. Now I want you to stop blaming yourself okay? Because we are going to fix this" She said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Okay" Merlin whispered as he squeezed her hand back. The two quickly pulled away from each other when they heard footsteps approaching. The two sighed in relief seeing it was just Arthur and Morgana, the latter gave them a nod in greeting. Arthur pulled out his sword as Merlin unlocked the gate.

All four of them walked into the water supply tunnels, Merlin and Arthur went first while the girls followed in behind carrying torches. Evelyn gripped her torch tighter as they went further inside, she could help but remember what happened in this place only a couple our prior.

Suddenly they hear a low growl which causes the group to stop and Morgana to gasp. Arthur turns to the girls "maybe you two should stay here"

"We're going with you" the girls exclaimed in unison

"No." Arthur said firmly only to receive glares in return "Father will have us all in chains if he finds out I endangered you"

"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then" Morgana smirked.

"I don't want either of you getting hurt" Arthur gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Listen Pendragon the only one that's going to get hurt is you if you don't get out of our way" Evelyn growled as she and Morgana pushed their way past the boys. Arthur had an annoyed look on his face while Merlin looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Arthur finally sighed in defeat before he and Merlin jogged to catch up with the girls.

"So how exactly are we going to find this thing" Morgana questioned.

"Let's just hope it doesn't find us first" Merlin mumbled from his spot beside Evelyn.

"Stop." Arthur harshly whispered as he spun around. "Never mind, it's just a shadow.?. Evelyn rolls her eyes at the prince before continuing to walk towards the water supply.

Once they reached it all four of them decided to split up to look for the Afanc. However they didn't get far before hearing Arthur call out. Evelyn ran to where the prince was stood with Merlin and Morgana, luckily he look unharmed. "Did you see it?"

"Yes, it...it was quick" Arthur replied while frantically looking around. Suddenly the Afanc is in front of Morgana causing the Kings ward to scream, but before Arthur could get it the monster disappeared. "Where the hell is it?!"

"I think it went this way" Merlin leads the way as the rest follow. The Afanc slowly creeps into view, Arthur swipes at it but the beast disarms him before swiping the torch from Morgana's hand.

"Arthur!" Evelyn yells as she tosses her torch to the prince. Arthur uses the torch to attack the Afanc when suddenly the flame gets bigger and the monster catches on fire quickly falling to the floor dead. All four of them let out relieved sighs knowing that now the illness would finally be over.

Evelyn, Merlin, Morgana and Tom head down to the dungeons where Gwen was finally being released. Once they presented the evidence to Uther he was quick to let the young maid go. Gwen hugged her father tightly before turning to Evelyn and doing the same. Evelyn held her back just as tight knowing how close she was to loosing the person she considered a sister. Once the two old friends broke apart Gwen turned to Morgana "Thank you for everything"

"Oh it wasn't me, it was honestly more Merlin" Morgana smirked while looking at a slightly surprised Merlin.

"I..I didn't really do anything" Merlin spluttered out

"Well thank you anyway, all of you" Gwen stated.

"Come on Gwen and Evelyn, why don't you join us for tea" Tom asked smiling at the young girl.

"Thank you Tom I'd love to" With that Evelyn and Gwen left arm in arm with Gwen's father trailing behind them. Merlin watched as the two girls left, a soft smile on his face.

"So is it Gwen or Evelyn?" Morgan's voice made Merlin jump

"Excuse me?" Merlin stuttered out unsure of what the Kings ward meant. Morgana rolled her eyes,

"Which one do you love, I can tell you hold a great affection for one of them. I'm just yet to determine which one"

"W-what?! No! I don't love either of them"

"Sure you don't Merlin" Morgana laughed as she patted Merlin on the shoulder before leaving the dungeons. Merlin looked after her in shock not sure how to process what she had just said to him.

Later that night Evelyn was laying in bed unable to sleep. Now that Gwen was safe from execution she found herself thinking more and more about the vision she had. Was it just a coincidence? Was it magic? The thought of it being magic scared her slightly, what if Uther found out? He'd have her killed without so much as a second thought. One thing was for sure in her mind however and that was that Gaius knew what was going on. She could tell by the way the physician had acted that he was keeping something from her and she was going to get answers.


End file.
